


La cura para todos los males

by Margot Fenring (Peri_Sturmkrahe)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Minor Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peri_Sturmkrahe/pseuds/Margot%20Fenring
Summary: Breve relato ubicado en una de las crisis de Cassandra de Rolo al finalizar la Primera campaña.





	La cura para todos los males

 

Son solo unos días, se dice mientras observa su cofre y no sabe si sentirse emocionada o temerosa. Todo está en orden, los miembros de la Cámara saben que se tomará unos días de descanso porque los necesita. Pocos a donde irá, eso  solo lo saben lo más cercanos.

De pequeña le emocionaba escuchar a escondidas las narraciones de otros viajeros, la sección de la biblioteca estaba llena de historias de navegantes y aventureros como su propia familia.  Recuerda cuando jugaba que corría sus propias aventuras en bosques encantados, lagos cristalinos y  obscuras cavernas repletas de maravillas. Pero de eso,  da la impresión de que ha sido en otra vida.

Por mucho tiempo se preguntó amargamente que hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si sus padres y hermanos hubieran sobrevivido a la invasión de los Briarwood, si ella habría tenido oportunidad de viajar más allá de la ciudad blanca.  Esos días son los peores porque  traen a su memoria todo lo que hizo y todo lo que pudo haber hecho. La idea de que por más que haga por los suyos jamás será suficiente y jamás traerá de vuelta a los suyos.

Hace unas semanas pasó uno de esos días deprimentes y obscuros que ni el té ni los encantadores bocadillos confeccionados  en _The Slayers cake_ resultaban apetecibles. Todo parecía terrible y el sueño le rehuía, el trabajo la mantenía ocupada, se  había saltado algunas comidas,  los remedios del reverendo Yennen no estaban surtiendo efecto alguno y  había  aplazado unas reuniones por el temor de mostrarse sumamente irritable con  sus interlocutores.

Percival lo notó, siempre lo hace, por lo general se reserva todo, pero algo debió distinguir que finalmente decidió pasar a la acción. Esa tarde,  su hermano se presentó en su despacho acompañado  de una charola con té y pastas y se negó a marcharse hasta que no atestiguar que hubiera probado un bocado.Mientras  preparaba el té, a regañadientes tomó uno de los pasteles más pequeños.  El sabor le recordó  su infancia y las lágrimas que por días había contenido fluyeron sin parar. Fue una tarde complicada porque   el control de las emociones siempre había sido un rasgo de su familia y esa tarde se vino abajo.

Fue afortunada que Percival se hallara a su lado, porque si alguien podía entender el peso de ser un de Rolo era él. Hablaron largo y tendido, como no lo había hecho prácticamente en años. Entre sorbos de té le contó algo de sus tiempos lejos de Whitestone y de  lo mucho que le preocupaba que pudiera caer en zonas mucho más obscuras y le ppropuso un cambio de aires.

Salir, dejara tras las frías tierras de Whitestone y explorar más allá no parece una mala idea. Ella dice que lo pensará, él menciona que tal vez le gustaría ver el mar, que no le haría ningún daño conocer algo más que las playas  saladas y rocosas que bañan  Whitestone, que tal vez le haría bien conocer un sitio más luminoso. La idea le entusiasma, pero entonces recuerda que tiene mucho trabajo. Su hermano sonríe, le dice que solamente serán unos días y que puede dejar todo organizado. Que pueden planearlo para que pueda disfrutar un descanso que definitivamente se merece.

Días más tarde Vex  naturalmente se  entera del viaje, con un guiño le dice que le parece fabuloso, que si quiere ir al mar  podría sugerirle un lugar maravilloso con de playas con arenas blancas, aguas de color turquesa y un clima apacible. Su hermano enrojece al escuchar que su esposa susurra algo sobre un sitio llamado Dalen's Closet.

De eso han pasado unas semanas entre organizar, planear, desorganizar, hacer reservaciones y reprogramar. Ahora está frente a su cofre y algunas maletas. Lleva un atuendo de viaje y espera, porque Keyleth se ha ofrecido a transportarla a ella y al pequeño grupo que la  cuidará durante el viaje. Al atardecer la druida pelirroja se presenta  con pies ligeros y dice que ha llegado la hora y que le ayudará con su equipaje. Kiki toma su cofre antes de que proteste y pronto se encuentran frente al árbol del Sol  a través del cual viajarán a su destino.

Trisha  y Kynan esperan nerviosos con sus maletas, Percy y Vex prometen que cuidarán en su ausencia de todo y le hacen jurar a sus guardianes que velarán por ella en todo momento, ella promete formalmente que descansará y  que les escribirá todos los días hasta su vuelta. Antes de partir Percival le da un inesperado abrazo y susurra que no se preocupe, que él se encargará de todo, que si alguien merece ese descanso es ella.

Atravesar por primera vez el árbol del sol es una experiencia única. En un instante quedan atrás las heladas tierras de Whitestone y se siente deslumbrada ante el atardecer en la bahía de Shamal y el agradable clima que inmediatamente se siente. Tal vez deba reconsiderar su ropa de viaje, se dice al ver pasar a algunos paseantes con ropas ligeras de colores brillantes.

Keyleth los guía por la bahía hasta un sitio llamado Dalen's Closet, donde hay una reservación a nombre de Miss. Johana von M. y acompañantes, con la clara advertencia de que no sea molestada.

El dueño del lugar la conduce a una de las habitaciones más amplias del lugar, sus guardaespaldas inspeccionan la zona en lo que ella deshace sus maletas .Su habitación es amplia, en tonos claros que contrastan con sus habitaciones en casa, tiene grandes ventanales y una preciosa  vista al mar. A la hora de la cena se reúnen en un pequeño restaurante que da al mar. Keyleth menciona que  pasará unos días con ellos, que  Allura y Kima se darán una vuelta en unos días  y con suerte Gilmore  también lo hará. Cassandra sonríe, apenas si puede creerlo. Es la  primera noche de si vida que está lejos de Whitestone.

Mucho más tarde, cuando se retira a descansar, saca de sus pertenencias uno de los libros que por años descansaban apilados en su mesilla de  noche.  Alcanza a leer unas líneas donde mencionan que  “ _La cura para todo es siempre agua salada: el sudor, las lágrimas o el mar”_ mientras se desliza en el plano de los sueños, pensando que eso es algo que solo con el tiempo averiguará.

**Author's Note:**

> El título está basado en una traducción muy libre de una de mis escritoras favoritas, Karen Blixen, mejor conocida como Isaak Dinesen que dice así:" The cure for anything is salt water: sweat, tears or the sea"


End file.
